


【苏露中】万恶的py交易-2

by Wulimaomao123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 红色组 - Freeform, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulimaomao123/pseuds/Wulimaomao123
Summary: 不严谨的国设，玩脱的小肉文。本章美中+苏中回忆。有肉渣，无露骨描写。金钱组单箭头，阿尔设定或许不讨喜，求放过





	【苏露中】万恶的py交易-2

其实不该说是在一起，王耀有点不开心的回忆到。  
说到底我们不是万恶的py关系吗！

怀里的小熊又开始失去了耐心，他抬起头，与王耀额头相抵，紫色的眼睛忽闪几下，动情的看着喜爱的东方美人。  
那双眼里好像落进了十亿星河。  
王耀看的有点沉醉，他蜻蜓点水的吻了一下伊万的嘴唇。  
两人长长的睫毛上瞬间起了一层雾，他们都知道，彼此的气息已经开始不稳。  
‘....你去拿润滑剂吧。’王耀沙哑的说道，自己还是妥协了，手指紧紧的揪住腿下的布质沙发。  
他知道自己有点紧张了。

在伊利亚去世之后，王耀彻底沦为红色寡妇。对外，几乎全部的外债都拿出来挽救伊利亚了，对内...王耀摇了摇头，不想再去回忆。  
说来也许不可思议，他过了近30年的禁/欲生活。  
在那漫长的，压抑人性的几千年里，奉行着存天理灭人欲的自己应该早已经习惯了枯燥而忙碌的政/治生活...了吧。  
没什么大不了的，没有亲密关系就没有亲密关系吧，王耀总是这么默默地给自己打气。  
对伊利亚情难了当然是有的，可更多的时候，是自己真的太忙，改开以来经济上的突飞猛进，可没少让王耀领996的福报。

当然，神秘莫测的东方美人并不是没有被人表白过。

（以下纯粹是在中超拿到阿尔家日常黑我们的报纸后愤怒的发泄之作。政/治倾向明显！请不要较真！阿尔设定不友善！不喜请跳下一章！脂肪球你一辈子单箭头去吧你！）

\------------------------------

刚改开那10年，随访美利坚的金发小伙子总是喜欢往他在北京的四合院跑，大老远的对着他招手，未闻其声，便可以看到那排明晃晃的大白牙。‘王！我又来啦’他叼着草烟。穿着背心，硬质的牛皮靴子发出咯咯的响声。  
阿尔私下里很喜欢牛仔打扮。他有的时候还会带着大草帽，下身配一条许多兜子的工裤，让人搞不清楚他到底是来中/国访问的还是扶贫的  
阿尔：这两者不冲突！  
王耀曾经暗暗吐槽他不应该开车的，而是应该弄一辆手扶拖拉机。  
僵硬的挥挥手。王耀知道自己作为国家化身，外国友人的面子是一定要给足的。但是阿尔的表现让他极不舒服。  
他的笑容永远热情如蜜，而淡蓝色的眸子里流淌的似乎是大西洋寒冷的海水。  
在后来许多次的交锋中，王耀吝啬到只喜欢用一个词来形容阿尔，虚伪

在社交场合，阿尔总是穿着一身紫黑色的西服，从袖扣到领带永远都是最新潮的样子，搭配的沉稳而不枯燥。  
永远在自信的侃侃而谈。自/由，平/等，人/权，梦想。  
闪闪发光。  
不过王耀绝对敢发誓，自己对阿尔从来没有动过心思。  
说来难堪，虽然中/美早在清末就有交往。可是两个人基本上没有见过几次面。  
因为思路不同，王耀早早就被挤出了决策圈，而某个狡猾的秃子则挟持着自己的妹妹玩着傀儡游戏。（湾湾从革命果实被窃取后被迫接替哥哥的位置这样，而王耀则辗转各地不断试错，后来去了延安）  
大概真的熟悉起来，是在冷战后期了。  
一开始是当然不可能有什么火花的，他那时虽然和癫狂到有点失智的伊利亚闹矛盾，可从没想过分手。  
尽管中美两国关系回暖，可他固执的几乎连和阿尔私下的往来都不愿意有。  
而那个残酷的冬季之后，他和阿尔才慢慢有了一些私交，无关感情，只是为了新时代的工作需要。  
自己太长情，长情到完全没有去想过用为数不多的精力去爱下一个人。  
可是在伊利亚去世后的岁月里，还不擅长独扛大旗的自己曾经一度去模仿过阿尔的做派。  
而敏锐的美国大男孩很快的看出了这点，大笑道，没办法，谁让我是真正的hero呢。

‘王，有没有兴趣来我家看看？’一次联合国会议结束后，阿尔兴冲冲的跑来，拍着王耀的肩膀说道。  
‘不了吧。。’王耀想礼貌的拒绝。‘我这不是在纽约吗，这不就是你家吗，哈哈’  
阿尔突然靠近了一步，两个人基本上已经是贴身而立了。  
王耀觉得浑身不舒服，刚想退后，却感到了那双蓝眼睛里闪着和往日不一样的光辉。  
他似乎真的很期待呢。  
‘当然了，这也是我家。可我觉得，我是来自西部的呢。’  
王耀笑出了声，回答到，我早该猜到的啊，便学者西部电影里‘伊哈’了一声，点了点头。

在开车到西部的路上，王耀被迫听了一路阿尔关于淘金者的高谈阔论，虽然几次王耀想要说说自己在大西北戈壁滩冒险的故事，都被阿尔无情打断。  
全当他亢奋罢了。  
王？就个人而言的话，你觉得自己是哪里人？北京？上海？  
王耀侧脑想了想，摇了摇头。  
我觉得我是长安人。啊，应该说是西安吧。  
那是他的恰英雄少年。  
阿尔似乎并没有接话题的倾向，他不咸不淡的说了句，有兵马俑的地方是吧。  
憋了一路的王耀终于打开了话匣子，他一秒化身陕西旅游局工作人员（作者私心明显啊揍），喋喋不休，细数家珍。  
‘哈，王，那么是谁造的秦始皇兵马俑？一定是奴隶吧？很可怜呐’阿尔的语气有点不屑。  
王耀第一次在二战以后遇到说话这么奇怪的洋人（外交），他有点不高兴的停顿了一下。作为一个工作和生活不分家的人，他喜欢保持风度。  
‘不要拿现在的标准去看。那已经是几千年前的事情了。在美利坚二百年的历史上也许没有类似的时期，我很难解释’王耀淡淡的说。  
‘哦？几千年，你说说看，我们脚下的土地有几亿年了？’  
王耀有点不快，他哦了一声，偏头欣赏着一路上飞驰掠过的巨大仙人掌。  
可是毫无眼色的阿尔，或者说，自大的阿尔似乎还不罢休。  
“我记得修万里长城的时候，也会把士兵和工人的尸体埋在墙里。”  
‘我听说你们在旧金山修铁路的时候会把华工的尸体垫在枕木下。’王耀这会儿真的生气了，他反唇相讥。  
‘不可能，我没听说过，他们都是有人/权的工人’  
‘那你亲自去修城墙了？’  
阿尔明显还想要继续辩论下去，王耀及时的打断了这场鸡同鸭讲的对话。‘有点晕车，我下去透透气’  
而他后来才明白那时自己应该一杠到底，否则，在阿尔心中，你就是失败者。

车开到达拉斯的时候，阿尔拿出来一套西部牛仔的衣服给王耀。没有心理准备的王耀有点不情愿的换上了衣服，  
‘哈，我忘了这个’阿尔从裤袋里拿出一枚金色的勋章。  
‘送给真正的赏金猎人。’阿尔吹了声口哨，有点自大的说道‘你肯定没收到过类似的礼物吧？’  
王耀强按住吐槽的欲望，回答道。  
‘没有，伊利亚曾经给我受过勋。’  
‘哈哈哈哈哈，勋章！我想到勃日列涅夫。’

伊利亚才没有那么浮夸，王耀抿了抿嘴，他想起和那个人缠绵的时候，自己会满眼崇拜的给他解开外套军装的几颗扣子。因为动乱而惨白无力的手指抚摸过过他胸前那一排排夺目的徽章。  
那是无产阶级革命者的证明。  
伊利亚目不转睛的盯着怀里的人，暗红色的眼眶里充满了怜爱。  
大大的手指握紧爱人窄窄的腰，伊利亚把王耀缓缓的推倒在床上。  
雨点一般的吻落在王耀的眉梢和脖颈，伊利亚的动作不再全然温柔，他一把扯下身下人单薄的衣衫，健硕的大腿抵在王耀那微微颤抖的膝盖之间。  
‘撕！’王耀倒吸了一口气，有点营养不良的小身板明显的瑟缩了一下。  
‘怎么了....’伊利亚恋恋不舍得放开那细嫩的脖颈，不忘留下了一朵属于自己的梅花烙。  
‘胸口...’王耀早已经涨红了脸，他有点窘迫的向自己的乳尖摸去。  
挺立的粉红上带有了丝丝血珠。伊利亚下意识的捂向了右边的胸口。  
是铁质勋章的棱角划到了爱人身上的敏感柔嫩的部位。  
伊利亚有点不好意思的笑了，他起身动手脱掉自己的外套。  
王耀睁大眼睛，看着跪坐在身上的伊利亚，他也许永远不会意识到，自己那时痴迷的眼眸像一个情窦初开的少年。  
他半起身，用手指按了按那枚让自己受伤的罪魁祸首。  
漂亮的红色长方形。  
‘是胜利者勋章，这只是章略’伊利亚有点得意。  
‘原本是什么样子呢’王耀的手指伸进了爱人的上衣，爱抚他的腰际线。  
‘是五角星，红底，金边。’伊利亚虽然心情大好，可是下身半硬的状态之中他早已经军功勋章去他妈了。  
他飞快地把上衣脱干净，随便丢到一边，按着王耀的肩膀重新把他陷入床里。  
他啃噬着东方美人的锁骨，在他敏感乳尖流连，不知轻重。  
酥酥麻麻  
痛而温暖  
‘我宁愿被勋章划’王耀觉得自己真是倒霉的时候，伊利亚发烫的下体已经急不可耐的进入了自己的身体。他神经紧绷，身体在柔软的床铺里越陷越深。  
随着伊利亚变换着速度的抽/插，王耀终于找到了这场性/事的节奏。他环着伊利亚健硕的背，一起坠入快乐的颠簸之中。

‘是勃列日涅夫。’ 王耀看了看五角星形的勋章，心照不宣的回答道。

‘Kiss！Kiss！’欢快的西部音乐震耳欲聋，他被阿尔拽进了当地的小酒馆，还没来得及喝一口啤酒，就被拉到了酒馆的中央，被迫挑起了舞。  
他完全跟不上节奏，被旁边的人撞的东倒西歪，一开始只是抓着他手的阿尔似乎意识到了对方的窘迫，把他拉到了怀里。  
被沙漠里的热浪烤到有点神志不清的王耀还没意识到发生了什么，阿尔把王耀压低的牛仔帽脱了下来，粗粒的手指抚摸东方美人柔软的黑发。  
阿尔吻了他。  
令人意外的是，周围突然安静了下来。  
这太诡异了，完全不符合老美一贯爱起哄的风格。  
王耀想要张口说话，却被美利坚小伙逮住了机会。  
灵巧的舌头钻进了他那有点干燥的口腔，吮吸自己的齿尖和上颚。  
王耀终于反应了过来，他睁大了眼睛，却意外地发现这家伙并没有闭眼，好看的淡蓝色眸子在昏黄的灯光下却让他感觉深不见底。  
是占有欲。  
全场爆发起了巨大的掌声，口哨声，吓得王耀差点咬到阿尔的舌头。  
‘阿尔和他富有异国情调的战利品！’有人在尖叫。  
阿尔笑眯眯的盯着王耀看了一眼，甚至得寸进尺的捏了一把他的屁股。  
王耀生气的甩开他，冲到了酒馆外面。  
他站在屋檐下，有点发晕的喘气。突然意识到小镇上的人似乎都在盯着自己看，还有人指指点点。  
从口型他就知道是那几个咒骂华裔的词。  
王耀真的生气了，他虽然个子不高，可是也是绝对能打的，他撸起袖子，借着酒劲，想要过去揍人。  
对面那几个看他的装扮似乎楞了一下，问道：你从旧金山来？

阿尔出来的时候对面几个挑事的人已经被王耀打得七零八落，还挂了彩。  
‘所以这身衣服是什么意思？’不知道是不是因为自己战正酣，王耀连和阿尔说话的时候都带上了挑衅的意味。  
‘什么什么意思？’阿尔说道。‘只有变成德州人才能融入这里不是吗。’  
王耀冷笑了一声“我懂了”  
阿尔居然对着他天真无邪的笑了出来‘我的荣幸’

\------------------------------------

从达拉斯离开的时候王耀已经不是不快，而是愤怒了，他觉得自己好像受到了侮辱。  
可惜阿尔这家伙似乎从始至终都没意识到自己的过错，反而在私人层面给王耀打上了boring的tag。

这段被阿尔极力描绘的短暂浪漫却成了王耀心中的黑历史。尤其当美利坚小伙恬不知耻的在报纸上滥用什么甜蜜，热恋之类的词时，王耀只觉得作呕。  
‘大佬有必要这么生气吗。’嘉龙有点不解的翻着差点被王耀撕成碎屑的报纸，向在一边喝茶的濠镜问道。  
‘....你到底有没有好好看报纸啊。’濠镜指了指一段话。  
‘在此次德州之行过后，王耀先生对美国西部的基层民主建设大家赞扬。来自中国西部的他感叹起了文革以来对秦始皇兵马俑的破坏’  
‘从秦始皇起，华夏统治者的暴虐基因便让生活在这片开满恶之花的土地上的人民苦不堪言。王耀先生评价到，看似宏伟的世界第八大奇迹却是千万白骨堆积而成。’  
‘而中国共产党更是遗传了这一切，对内高压，对外谄媚。’  
‘大佬真这么说的啊。兵马俑啥时候破坏的？我不知道啊’嘉龙疑惑的看着濠镜，一脸认真的发问道。  
‘你呀，真是，naive’

**Author's Note:**

> 污力毛毛有话说:这次交锋里老王是看透了阿尔的本性，光鲜亮丽的救世主外表下，是一个不折不扣的自大双标美国红脖子。阿尔和他们家绝大多数人一样，是不可能在内心深处认同，接受耀和耀家人的。  
除非你自我阉割，抛弃认同感，投他们所好，成为他们的一部分。  
所以嘉龙快别闹了好吗?醒醒呀(叹气)


End file.
